Μυβάταλλος Β \Χαττία
Μυβάταλλος Β' ο Ένδοξος Muwatalli, Mybatallus, Μουβάταλλι thumb|300px| [[Υστερο-Χετταϊκή Εποχή Ηγεμόνες Υστερο-Χετταϊκής Εποχής 13ος Αιώνας π.Χ. ---- ---- Όνομα: Μυβάταλλος Ηγεμονικά Ονόματα ---- ---- Χετταϊκή Αυτοκρατορία (Hatti) Ηγεμόνες Χετταϊκής Αυτοκρατορίας ---- ---- Δαρδανία (Arzawa) (Χετταϊκή Λυδία)) Ηγεμόνες Ασιατικής Δαρδανίας ---- Τρωάδα (Wilusa) Ηγεμόνες Χετταϊκής Τρωάδας ---- Μυσία (Sehha Land) Ηγεμόνες Χετταϊκής Μυσίας ---- Φρυγία (Mira) Ηγεμόνες Χετταϊκής Φρυγίας ---- Κιλικία (Kizzuwatna) (Κισσία) Ηγεμόνες Χετταϊκής Κιλικίας ---- Ελυμαΐδα (Elam) Ηγεμόνες Ελυμαΐδας ---- Βαβυλωνία Ηγεμόνες Βαβυλωνίας ---- Ασσυρία Ηγεμόνες Ασσυρίας ---- Χετταϊκή Συρία Ηγεμόνες Χετταϊκής Συρίας ---- Μυκηναϊκή Αργολίδα Ηγεμόνες Μυκηναϊκής Αργολίδας ---- Μυκηναϊκή Κρήτη Ηγεμόνες Μυκηναϊκής Κρήτης ---- Ουραρτία (Urartu) Ηγεμόνες Ουραρτίας ---- Μιταννία (Mitanni) Ηγεμόνες Μιταννίας ---- Αιγυπτιακή Αυτοκρατορία Ηγεμόνες Αιγυπτιακής Αυτοκρατορίας ---- Χατταίοι Λούβιοι Αμορραίοι Αραμαίοι Χαναναίοι ]] - Αυτοκράτορας της Χετταϊκής Αυτοκρατορίας (1295 – 1272 π.Χ.) - Χρονική Περίοδος Διακυβέρνησης: Υστερο-Χετταϊκή Εποχή, 13ος Αιώνας π.Χ.. - Γέννηση: - Θάνατος: Ετυμολογία Το όνομα "Μυβάταλλος" είναι εξελληνισμός της Χετταϊκής ονομασίας "Muwatalli" η οποία, ενδεχομένως, σχετίζεται ετυμολογικά με την λέξη "Muwa" (= ). Η ελληνική μεταγραφή (και παραφθορά) του ονόματος είναι "Μύτιλος/Μυτίλος". Εξ' αυτού προέρχεται και η ονομασία Μυτιλήνη. Γενεαλογία - Πατέρας: Μύρσιλος Β' (Mursili II) ο Ανορθωτής - Αδελφός: Άτλας Γ' (Hattusili III) ο Μεγαλοπρεπής - Μητέρα: - Σύζυγος: - Τέκνα: Μύρσιλος Γ' (Mursili III) ο Ασθενής Βιογραφία - Τα σημαντικότερα ιστορικά γεγονότα, κατά την διάρκεια του βίου του, είναι: Muwatalli II (also Muwatallis, or Muwatallish) was a king of the New kingdom of the Χετταϊκή Αυτοκρατορία (Hittite empire) 1295 - 1272 BC. The eldest surviving son of Μύρσιλος Β', he is best known as the Hittite ruler who fought Ραμσής Β' (Ramesses II) to a standstill at the Καδύτου (Kadesh) (1274 π.Χ.). Μετά την ανάρρησή του μετέφερε την πρωτεύουσα στην Ταρκυτησσό (Tarhuntassa) όταν οι Ασκάνιοι (Kaskas) εισέβαλαν στο κράτος του. Διόρισε τον αδελφό του Ατλαντα Γ' (Hattusili III) ως κυβερνήτη στην Άττοσα (Hattusa). A copy of a treaty between him and Αλάξανδος (Alaksandu), ruler of Τροία (Wilusa), one of the Δαρδανία (Αρσαβία) (Arzawa lands) has been recovered. Egyptologists also believe that Muwattalli reached an informal peace treaty or understanding with Σέθωσις Α' (Seti I) over Kadesh to avoid a clash between the two superpowers over control of Syria. In it, Seti I effectively ceded Kadesh to the Hittite king in order to focus on domestic issues in Egypt. Muwatalli had, at least, two children, both given Hurrian names in honor of the Hurrian storm god Τέσπις (Teshup). *One was Urhi-Teshup, who became king Μύρσιλος Γ' (Mursili III) until Hattusili III deposed him. *Another was Ulmi-Teshup, who became the vassal ruler of Ταρκωνία (ή Ασιατική Ταρκυνία) (Tarhuntassa). It is, perhaps, possible that ulmi is Hurrian for "female-slave", in which case this child may actually have been a daughter. Ο ομώνυμος, Μυβάταλλος Α' (Muwatalli I), υπήρξε ένας βασιλέας of the early 14th century, και ήταν ο προκάτοχος του Τάνταλου Α' (Tudhaliya I). Σχέσεις με Τροία During the Kingdom of Hittite king Muwattalli II (about 1290-1272 BC) a tablet decribes the alieance treat between the Hittite empire and the new governor or king of Wilusa named Alaksandu. In this document the Wilusa deity Appalliunas (Apollo ?) and the underground watercourse of the land of Wilusa (actually found by archaeological excavation) are mentioned Υποσημειώσεις Εσωτερική Αρθρογραφία *Χαττία *Χετταϊκή Αυτοκρατορία *Χετταίοι *Ηγεμόνες Χετταϊκής Αυτοκρατορίας Βιβλιογραφία *Trevor Bryce, "Life and Society in the Hittite World," Oxford (2002). *Trevor Bryce, The Kingdom of the Hittites, Oxford (1999). *C. W. Ceram, The Secret of the Hittites: The Discovery of an Ancient Empire. Phoenix Press (2001), ISBN 1842122959. *J. G. Macqueen, The Hittites, and Their Contemporaries in Asia Minor, revised and enlarged, Ancient Peoples and Places series (ed. G. Daniel), Thames and Hudson (1986), ISBN 0-500-02108-2. *McMahon, G., Hittite History, Biblical Archaeologist 52 (1989), 62 - 77 Ιστογραφία *Ομώνυμο άρθρο στην Βικιπαίδεια *Ομώνυμο άρθρο στην Livepedia *Reign of Muwatalli II *The failed reforms of Akhenaten and Muwatalli by Itamar Singer in British Museum Studies in Ancient Egypt and Sudan (BMSAES) 6(2006), pp.37-58 *[ ] Category:Ηγεμόνες Χετταϊκής Αυτοκρατορίας Κατηγορία:Ηγεμόνες Υστερο-Χετταϊκής Εποχής Κατηγορία:Ηγεμόνες 13ου Αιώνα π.Χ.